InuYasha: The Next Generation
by deafcat
Summary: Naraku had a son, and he's out for revenge, and he wants to take it out on the group's children, because the parents are too old to fight.
1. Through the Well Again

Inuyasha: The next Generation  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and it's related characters. All new characters are mine, and if  
  
you want to use them contact me before hand.  
  
Note: The time in the feudal area will be 20 years after Naraku is defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
will have moved to her time, while everyone else remains in the feudal area.  
  
It was the first day of high school, for Taji and Mika. The two twins were feared by their  
  
classmates because of their father's demon blood. Plus the fact that Taji has demon features. Taji  
  
had black hair, with demon ears and claws, while Mika had white hair, however doesn't have  
  
dominant demon features. Taji is a awesome archer, however cannot use the Tetsuaiga. Mika can  
  
however, but cannot use a bow and arrow.  
  
They separated to their new classes. Right away, Taji got into trouble. A boy who has  
  
hated him since elementary school, was in his home room. Even though they were separated  
  
through middle school because he had moved away, apparently he moved back. "So, I see we're  
  
in the same class again, eh Taji." The boy snarled. "I missed you."  
  
"I never missed you, Kanaye." Taji snarled.  
  
"Everyone please sit down." The teacher said.  
  
The students all found seats, however unfortunately, Kanaye sat directly next to Taji.  
  
Since it was tables for two people each. While the teacher was introducing herself Taji and  
  
Kanaye were already trying to fight each other.   
  
Taji had enough of this after a few minutes, and attempted dig his claws into Kanaye's  
  
arm. Unfortunately for him, the teacher was walking by and Kanaye moved over, and he instead  
  
dug his claws into the teacher. "Go to the principal's office, Mr. Higarashi!" the teacher ordered.  
  
After school that day, Taji and Mika were walking home. "So you got detention on the  
  
first day of school." Mika was teasing.  
  
"You know how bad Kanaye is." Taji reminded his twin. "It turns out we're in the exact  
  
same classes this year.  
  
"But you clawed a teacher." Mika pointed out. "Mom and Dad won't be happy."  
  
"He started it." Taji replied.  
  
"You got detention for two weeks." Mika pointed out. "That definitely will make them  
  
mad." When she finished saying that, they arrived at the steps of the Higarashi shrine. "Oh my, I  
  
promised my friends I would meet them at the restaurant, a few minutes ago. Mika suddenly  
  
realized. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Taji said, as he watched his sister, run in the other direction. He walked slowly  
  
up the stairs, knowing that his mother had gotten a phone call about it.  
  
Kagome was waiting for him in the entrance way. "What were you doing attacking a  
  
teacher?" she asked angerilly.  
  
Taji didn't answer, because he knew nothing was acceptable. "What are you yelling about  
  
Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming in.  
  
"Your son got detention for attacking a teacher." Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at that. "What made you attack this time?" he asked.  
  
"You guys remember Kanaye?" Taji asked. His parents nodded. "He's in all my classes,  
  
and he was bugging me in home room, and when I went to hurt him, he moved out of the way,  
  
and I hit the teacher instead."  
  
"Go to your room." Kagome ordered.  
  
Taji sighed as he went up to his, and Mika's bedroom. Hearing the screams of his parents,  
  
arguing over his punishment. He looked outside the window where the god tree was. He knew  
  
that his parents first met when his father was pinned to that tree, however they were told that was  
  
when his mother was in high school. However he noticed a strange glow in a small building that  
  
he wasn't allowed in. Being interested, he jumped out of his window, and landed gracefully on  
  
the ground, and ran to the building. Opening the door he found a well inside. "I never seen this  
  
before."   
  
"You've never been allowed in here before." A voice said, it sounded like it was coming  
  
out of the well. "Jump in here, and you'll come to a new world.  
  
"Why should I, I'm perfectly happy here." Taji said.  
  
"Taji, get back here." Kagome's voice was heard yelling.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it." The voice whispered.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer. "Taji if you don't come out, you'll be in  
  
worse trouble than you already are." Inuyasha's voice said.  
  
"I think I'll take the chance in the well." Taji whispered. Jumping into the well, he was  
  
surprised that he didn't touch the bottom, it was if he was floating. Time was going by so  
  
quickly, and within seconds he had hit the bottom of the well.  
  
"Wow what a ride." Taji said, dizzy. Looking up, he found instead of the roof of the  
  
building he saw a clear blue sky. "This certainly isn't where I was." Taji panicked, however he  
  
was confused when there was a ladder, and he climbed out that.  
  
Once he jumped out of the well, he found nothing that was even remotely familiar to him.  
  
However he saw a forest nearby and started walking towards it. He noticed that there were no  
  
buildings and nothing but grass around the well, and that the air smelled better than in Tokyo.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. As he walked through the forest, he stopped at the biggest tree,  
  
recognising it immediately. "The God tree." he said. "This is to weird." he thought as he  
  
continued walking a few minutes later. However about after another few minutes, he came to a  
  
clearing, a town was at the end. "Maybe someone could tell me where I am."  
  
"Stop right there Demon!!" a voice called. Taji just had enough time to duck as a  
  
boomerang aimed for his head, went over it.   
  
"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing." Taji cried.  
  
"You're right, next time I won't miss." a teenage boy said. He looked the same age as  
  
Taji, however he was wearing a monk's uniform, with a glove covered by prayer beads, on one  
  
hand. He had a giant boomerang on his back. He was riding a large cat, that seemed to be on fire  
  
in places.  
  
Taji recognized the large cat from photographs he had seen. However something was  
  
covering most of the boy's face. "Who are you." he asked.  
  
"None of your business, demon." the boy answered about to attack again, however the cat  
  
seemed to sense something and went towards the ground. "Kiara what are you doing?"  
  
Kiara seemed to recognize the demon a bit and once the boy was off his back, he walked  
  
over and sniffed him. After a few seconds he relaxed, and turned into a kitten. "Kiara, I didn't  
  
tell you to turn back." the boy yelled, about to hit the kitten.  
  
"Hey, don't do that." Taji said. His dog senses feeling remorse over the kitten. Grabbing  
  
his arm, "don't ever treat an animal like that."  
  
"I don't listen to demons kid, I defeat them." the boy said. He forced Taji to let go, and  
  
was about to attack him again when.  
  
"Amida stop!!!!" a man's voice ordered.  
  
"But dad, this is a demon." Amida whined.  
  
"I saw you attack him and Kiara, you know you're not supposed to attack her." Miroku  
  
said. Taji immediately recognized him from the picture. He was still wearing his traditional  
  
monk uniform, however he didn't need the prayer beads on his left hand anymore. "Go home. I'll  
  
be telling your mother about this. I'll also take care of this demon. "What's your name young  
  
demon?" he asked.   
  
"My name's Taji, sir." Taji answered, hoping that he wouldn't be attacked.  
  
"Taji, Taji, Where have I heard that before." Miroku asked himself, looking at the boy's  
  
features, recognizing Kagome's facial features, but Inuyasha's demon features as well. "Now I  
  
know, you're one of Inuyasha's and Kagome's children." he realized.  
  
Taji was confused but nodded. "How do you know who I am." he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't remember, but when you and your sister were younger, There was a death  
  
of someone very close to your parents, and there was no time to find a babysitter before we had  
  
the funeral. So they brought you two with them. That's how we met you two." Miroku answered,  
  
leading Taji towards the town "Of course you two were only two at the time, but you and Amida  
  
started fighting the second you guys met. Of course you were really to afraid to stray far from  
  
your parents. However your sister, was another story. We couldn't keep her in sight without your  
  
father running after her."  
  
Taji wracked his brain trying to remember but shook his head. "The only thing I  
  
recognize from my home is the god tree in the centre of the forest."  
  
"During this time, there isn't really anything from where you are from" Miroku said.  
  
Looking at Taji's confused face, he continued. "You learned about the feudal area in this school,  
  
Kagome always left for right." At Taji's nod. "Well you're in that time, 500 years from the time  
  
you live in."  
  
"How was I able to get here?" Taji asked confused.  
  
"Your mother always used the well on the other side of the forest.' Miroku answered.  
  
"However you can't use it without the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"My mom tell us stories about it. I never believed it really existed." Taji answered.  
  
They continued walking for a few minutes, before they finally reached the town. "This is  
  
our home." Miroku said, as they walked up to a large hut. "Sango I'm home." he called in.  
  
"Hey love." Sango greeted. "What happened to Amida. He looked furious."  
  
"Well he found a demon again." Miroku answered. "For a good reason, Kiara turned back  
  
into his kitten form, and he tried to hit him."  
  
"He knows he's not supposed to hit him. Why did he do it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kiara recognized the demon even though we haven't seen him in years." Miroku  
  
answered, pushing Taji forward.  
  
Sango, didn't recognize the demon immediately, but she saw Kagome's features in him,  
  
as well as Inuyasha's demon features, realization hit him. "Your Kagome's son, Taji, aren't you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Taji answered.  
  
"My name is Sango." Sango introduced herself. "I believe Amida attacked you?"  
  
"Yes he did." Miroku said.  
  
"Amida, get down here now." Sango yelled up the stairs.  
  
Amida stomped downstairs. "What is it Mom?" he questioned. "You." he yelled, seeing  
  
the demon in his house, getting ready to attack him.  
  
"Amida, stop it." Miroku ordered.  
  
"But dad there's a demon in our house." Akima pointed out.  
  
"Remember us telling you about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Amida nodded  
  
his head. "This is their son. Don't attack him, and he might help you defeat demons."  
  
"Why should I work with him?" Amida and Taji asked at the same time.  
  
"We all worked together despite differences, why should you two." A voice said behind  
  
them.  
  
"Shippo, we haven't seen you in a while. You also brought Makami." Shango said,  
  
looking at the small fox kitsune.  
  
"Yeah, I decided we needed to visit, however we didn't expect Taji to be here." Shippo  
  
said. "Hi, my name's Shippo, and this is my daughter, Makami." he introduced himself.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Taji said. "How do you know my name." He asked.  
  
"I'm sure Miroku or Sango told you about your trip to this time years ago?" Shippo  
  
asked. At Taji's nod. "I recognized you immediately."  
  
"Oh. Taji said, then walked over to Amida and Makami, then they just listened to the  
  
adults talking. 


	2. The Suprising Wanderer

Inuyasha: The Next Generation  
  
Part 2: The Surprising Wanderer  
  
The next morning, Taji and Amida were sent out into the forest with the hope that they would get  
  
along. However they started fighting as soon as they got out of sight of the town. After several  
  
hours they agreed (for the first time all day) that they were both tired. However they were on the  
  
other side of the forest.  
  
They were walking back into town, when they ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." The  
  
man said.  
  
"It's okay." Taji said, pushing Amida down.  
  
As Amida got up, a look of confusion from the man, as his messed up brain, started  
  
sending signals to him, saying that he should remember the boy from somewhere. "I'm sorry  
  
have we met." the man asked Amida.  
  
Sure Amida knew who he was from all the descriptions his mother had gave him,  
  
however he had never met his uncle. "No, what's your name." Taji was confused over all this.  
  
"My name is Yasuo. I'm a wandering traveller, however I need a place to stay for the  
  
night, and I can't find a town." Yasuo replied.  
  
"I live not to far from here. Maybe you can stay with my family." Amida replied. 'Oh,  
  
boy mom will be surprised.'  
  
"All right. Thanks." Yasuo said, and Taji and Amida led then back towards their town.  
  
"What are you doing?" Taji whispered to Amida. "You never seen him before."  
  
"Did your parents tell you about my uncle, who was alive, thanks to Naraku's control."  
  
Amida whispered. When Taji nodded, he continued. "Mom told me exactly what he looked like,  
  
and that's him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Taji asked, as they reached the end of the forest.  
  
"Yes." Amida answered as the group of three walked up to his hut. "Mom, Dad, we're  
  
back." Amida yelled.  
  
"Did you and Taji have any luck getting along?" Sango asked coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked seeing the third man.  
  
"My name is Yasuo, ma'am." Yasuo answered, feeling the same pain in his head as he  
  
did Amida.  
  
Sango suddenly recognized him. "Kohaku is that really you?" she asked. Yasuo just  
  
blinked. 'Oh my god, he doesn't remember me!' Sango exclaimed, while Yasuo just blinked some  
  
more.  
  
"Um, ma'am, is it alright if I stay for the night? Or is this a bad time?" Yasuo asked and  
  
Sango held back her tears.   
  
"No, you may stay," Sango said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Miroku, honey, could  
  
you please go show our guest where he can stay?" Sango asked Miroku who nodded, giving his  
  
wife a sympathetic look; he showed Yasuo the way, while Amida looked guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, mom," he said and Sango shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's Naraku's, hopefully I can get him to remember me and everybody  
  
else," Sango said hopefully, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Well he did ask if he knew Amida from somewhere, so something must be coming  
  
back." Taji pointed out, and Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"So, he remembers something, even if it's just a fragment. We can work with that."  
  
Sango exclaimed quietly. "Maybe we can get more out of him during dinner."  
  
A few hours later the large group sat down for dinner. "So Yasuo." Sango said, fighting  
  
off the wish of calling him Kohaku, "Why were you looking for a place to stay? I mean don't you  
  
have a home."  
  
"When I was a teenager." Yasuo explained, "I lost all my memories, and I have been  
  
spending about 20 years trying to gain them back wandering through the country, trying to find  
  
someone who has knew me before I lost my memories. Although I think something about your  
  
son, is bringing a little bit back."  
  
"That's what he said earlier." Sango pointed out.  
  
"I wondered why when we first came in, you called me Kohaku." Yasuo said.  
  
Sango sighed, she knew this question would come up, and she had already discussed it with  
  
Miroku. "You looked like one of my friends when I was younger. Who I thought was killed when  
  
our village was destroyed by demons." she explained.  
  
Kirara had come over to the table. She was wondering who the stranger was and  
  
walked over to him. She recognized the scent immediately and jumped into Yasuo's lap. "Is this  
  
your cat." he asked, petting the cat on his lap. Once again, something in the back of his mind  
  
reacted to him.  
  
"Yeah, I had her since before my village was destroyed." Sango answered.  
  
"Well it feels like you'll get another kitten soon." Yasuo said, feeling movement inside  
  
the cat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amida asked.  
  
"I don't know how, but I have ways of telling things about animals, and your cat is definitely  
  
pregnant." Yasuo explained.  
  
"Do you know when it's coming?" Taji asked.  
  
"No, it's to small, to get an idea, of how long she has been pregnant, so I give her several  
  
weeks." Yasuo answered, as Kirara jumped over in Sango's open arms.  
  
"I didn't expect this." Sango said petting Kirara. The cat just meowed and purred under  
  
her owner's hand.  
  
"So that means, no using her to go after demons." Miroku reminded Amida.  
  
"Yes, dad." Amida said, glaring at Taji who was laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but once the kitten is old enough, it can become a cat demon like Kirara, and  
  
maybe you'll treat it better than you do her." Taji pointed out.  
  
"You're right." Amida had to admit, he knew he was harsh on Kirara, and now he could  
  
get one of his own.  
  
"You better treat it right." Miroku said. "You're just lucky Kirara is taking your  
  
punishment." Yasuo was confused about all this but kept quiet, as he finished eating his dinner.  
  
Soon after they were all finished.  
  
The next morning, Yasuo was getting ready to leave. "Thank you all, for your hospitality."  
  
"It's always a pleasure to have guests. You're welcome to stay here whenever you're in  
  
town again." Sango said, fighting back her tears, at seeing her brother leave again.  
  
"I will." Yasuo said. "I'm not sure how to get to the other side of the forest, can one of  
  
you help me?"  
  
"Amida, Taji, help him get to the other side of the forest," Miroku ordered.  
  
"Yes dad." Amida said, and Taji just nodded.  
  
Within minutes they were walking in the forest, and soon they arrived at the other end  
  
where the well was. "There you go, and hope you get your memories back soon." Amida said.   
  
"Thank you both. Goodbye." Yasuo said walking away.  
  
"Bye, uncle Kohaku." Amida quietly said, as Yasuo walked out of sight.  
  
"We'll see him again, I'm sure of it." Taji reassured Amida.  
  
"I know." Amida said. Then he heard something coming from the well.  
  
Taji heard it to, and the two boys ran to it. Looking in it, "Mika, how did you get here."  
  
he asked surprised.  
  
"Looking for you, what do you think." Mika snapped back, trying to find something to get  
  
her up. "Mom and Dad have been worried, and they never did check the well, so I did it."  
  
Amida found some rope, and threw it down. "Use this." he called. Mika grabbed the rope  
  
and soon was out of the well.  
  
"Taji, who is this?" she asked. "And where am I?"  
  
"First of all, this is my new friend Amida." Taji answered. Amida just nodded, a strange  
  
glint in his eyes. "Remember when mom and dad always told us stories about the feudal era?"  
  
Mika nodded. "Well, somehow we are in that time."  
  
"Is there any place, where you have been staying the last two days?" Mika asked, worried  
  
for her brother's well being.  
  
"Amida is the son of two of mom and dad's old friends, so I've been staying with them."  
  
Taji answered. "If you want we can take you to meet them."  
  
"Of course.' Mika said, she was always interested in meeting her parents old friends, even  
  
though she hadn't meet most of them that she had heard of, but she was never told why.  
  
"Then follow us." Amida said. Soon they fell into rythem, however Amida slipped behind  
  
Mika to feel her. He reached a little low.  
  
"AH, pervert." Mika yelled.  
  
"Don't ever touch my sister like that, Amida, or you'll regret it." Taji threatened, showing  
  
his claws as to make his point."  
  
"I didn't even know she was your sister, you never even told me." Amida pointed out.  
  
"You were there listening to our conversation at the well, were you not?" Taji asked.  
  
"You would have probably picked it up by then."  
  
By then they had arrived at Amida's home. "We're back." Amida yelled inside.  
  
"Did Kohaku get out of the forest safely." Sango asked coming in.  
  
"Yes, mom." Amida answered.  
  
"Who is that young lady?" Sango asked noticing Mika.  
  
"You remember my sister from when we were here several years ago don't you." Taji  
  
asked. Mika just was confused, she certainly didn't remember anything.  
  
"Mika, is that really you?" Sango exclaimed. "I've haven't seen you since, you were  
  
running in the forest getting away from your father when you were only two years old."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Mika said.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you were only two at the time, but I'm one of your parent's  
  
friends. My name is Sango, my husband is out, but his name is Miroku."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Mika said, feeling comfortable about this family. 


	3. A new enemy revealed

Inuyasha: The Next Generation  
  
Part 3: The new enemy revealed  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All new characters however are owned by me.  
  
  
  
It took several days, but Mika was finally getting used to her surroundings. She was actually  
  
beginning to enjoy it, however she was certainly wondering, how she got there, and why her and  
  
Taji were brought to the past, since they hadn't fought anyone.  
  
"Taji, do you wonder how we got here, and when we'll get home." Mika asked him one  
  
day after dinner.  
  
"Yes, all the time I've been here. Worried not only about myself but for you and mom  
  
and dad." Taji answered. "I never really thought their stories were true about the feudal era, but  
  
seeing it now, and meeting Sango and Miroku, have definitely changed my mind. I mean I saw  
  
them in pictures when they were younger."  
  
"It doesn't really make sense." Mika whispered. "However it makes me happy to meet all  
  
our parent's friends that they never were able to introduce us to."  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder why we were sent here." Taji said. "I mean there must be another  
  
reason then to meet our parents past."  
  
"Well let's hope we don't run into people that mom and dad fought years ago." Mika  
  
said.  
  
"However wouldn't it be nice to just run into Uncle Sessohmaru, I mean he's family after  
  
all, even though he hates mom and dad." Taji asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Mika said. "As long as he doesn't kill us on the spot." she added, as  
  
Amida walked in, and sat down close to her. "Don't even think about it." she said.  
  
"What do you mean." Amida asked.  
  
"You know what I mean." Mika answered, "My mother certainly didn't like your father  
  
feeling her, why should I like you doing the same thing to me." Amida laughed knowing he had  
  
did it several times after she arrived. "What's so funny?"  
  
"That's all you had to say." Amida laughed. "I'm not like my father, I know when to  
  
stop."  
  
"Your still a pervert." Taji said. "Even if you know when to stop, you shouldn't be doing  
  
it in the first place."  
  
"I know, my mom has grounded me many times for it." Amida groaned. "I can't help it  
  
though. So what were you guys talking about?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"We were talking about why were here, our parent's adventures in this time, and got to  
  
even talking about meeting Uncle Sessohmaru, even though he would fight us." Mika answered.  
  
"Yeah, well he's also a father now, you have a cousin." Amida said.  
  
"What?" Taji asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and mom ran into Rin a couple of weeks ago, and she had brought her son  
  
with her, we knew it was Sessohmaru's because he's a hanyou, that look's like his father."  
  
Amida explained. "His name's Roudin."  
  
"Uncle Sessohmaru having a child with a human?" Mika asked incredibly. "That's  
  
unexpected. From what dad said, he hates anything lower than a full fledged demon."  
  
"You have to remember, Mika," Sango said coming in. "Rin was the only one who ever  
  
saw past the evil, Sessohmaru done. It might be not understandable now, but when you get older  
  
you will. It would be surprising if he had a full demon child, because of their relationship. Don't  
  
worry, Roudin's only 7 so you're still stronger than him because his powers haven't fully taken  
  
form yet."  
  
"What's next. Kouga having a child?" Taji joked.  
  
"You might be right. Taji." Sango said. "You guys wouldn't remember it, but we spotted  
  
Kouga at Kaede's funeral, and he had a small child who would be now about your age. We aren't  
  
sure if it's his or someone else. He left before anyone could talk to him."  
  
"Let's hope he doesn't go after Mika like his father did mom." Taji muttered.  
  
"Don't remind me, I wouldn't want to think of that." Mika said.  
  
"It's getting late. Maybe you should all go to bed." Sango said. The kids agreed, and soon  
  
they were all asleep.  
  
The next afternoon, Sango had sent the group out to find some vegetables for that evening's  
  
dinner. However they had no idea, that danger was coming.  
  
Mika had separated from the two boys, in hopes of finding something else, that she  
  
probably would like. However she didn't realize someone was watching her. However her demon  
  
hearing, was picking up sounds from behind her, and she kept looking behind. "Someone's there,  
  
I can hear him." she whispered. "Oh well. I better go find Taji and Amida, it's getting late."  
  
As Mika was about to leave to find her brother and friend, something jumped her from  
  
behind. "Give me the jewel," the man holding her, whispered in her ear.   
  
"What jewel?" Mika asked confused struggling against the man who held her.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." the man said. "The Shikon no Tama!"  
  
'What would he want with mom's jewel.' Mika thought. "You obviously got the wrong  
  
person because I have no idea what jewel is that."  
  
"I can read your mind." the man said. "Where's your mother than."  
  
"Somewhere you can't get to her." Mika answered.  
  
The man was getting frustrated. He pulled out a samurai's star, and held it to Mika's  
  
neck. "Either give me the jewel or I'll kill you." he threatened.  
  
Mika paled at the sharp star, that pierced her neck. However her demon instincts kicked  
  
in, and she grabbed the man by his arm, and flung him over her head. She was quite surprised,  
  
when it looked like the man was wearing a baboon suit. "Naraku," she whispered backing away.  
  
"I see you probably knew my father." the man said. "My name's Ronin"  
  
"Naraku's son?" Mika whispered fearfully, remembering her parent's stories. "We never  
  
knew he had anyone."  
  
"Of course not." Ronin laughed, standing up, and moving closer. "My father probably  
  
never knew me, because I was still young when he was so badly injured as Onigumo."  
  
"Still when as Onigumo?" Mika exclaimed. "Then you're well into your seventies."  
  
"Yeah, I have spent the last 20 years trying to find the people who killed him to take out  
  
my revenge." Ronin laughed.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it." Mika said. "I wasn't even born yet."  
  
"Their scents are all over you." Ronin laughed, moving closer. Mika backed up and was  
  
trapped against a tree.  
  
Mika gulped, she was trapped and there was no way out, and she couldn't defend herself.  
  
"Why do you want the jewel?" she asked, attempting to get some time.  
  
"I told you before." Ronin snarled, "to get revenge for my father."   
  
"But I had nothing to do with it." Mika said.  
  
"You're still one of their children." Ronin said. "Your good enough for me."  
  
Meanwhile, Taji and Amida had went back into the forest to try to find Mika. "Hey,  
  
doesn't that look like the baboon suit that our parents told us Naraku wore?" Amida asked.  
  
"Yeah it does." Taji agreed. Then he saw his sister backing up against a tree. "Mika's in  
  
trouble." he whispered, knowing his sister's look of fear.  
  
"Stand back." Amida ordered. He pulled the prayer beads off his left hand and to Taji's  
  
shock a hole in his hand started to pull everything in.  
  
"You have your father's Kazanna." Taji gasped, knowing his parent's stories about the  
  
Kazanna that Miroku had. "But his sealed up before you were born."  
  
"I know that." Amida said. "I don't know how I got it, but I was born with it."  
  
Meanwhile, Ronin had to grasp a nearby tree, to stop himself from being pulled in  
  
however, bees came out of his clothes. "Naraku's poisonous bugs." Taji said. "Amida close the  
  
Kazanna or they'll poison you."  
  
"I know." Amida said, as he quickly closed up the Kazanna, wrapping his prayer beads  
  
around it. The bees stopped, when their target disappeared.  
  
Mika ran over once the winds stopped, shocked at what saved her. "Taji, Amida." she  
  
said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Taji asked. "Who's that?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mika reassured her brother. "That's Ronin, he said's he's Onigumo's son."  
  
"Naraku's son?" Amida exclaimed. "He never had one."  
  
"I'm Ronin, I'm Onigumo's son, not Naraku." Ronin snarled.  
  
"No wonder we had never heard of him." Taji muttered. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I want the Shikon no Tama." Ronin snarled, getting frustrated at the questions.  
  
"Well we don't have it." Taji argued.  
  
"The Miko's and hanyou's scents are all over you two, one of you must have it." Ronin  
  
laughed.  
  
"Of course they would." Mika said. "They are our parents, but they're not even in this  
  
time.  
  
"Taji, he already knows that." Mika whispered. "We can't even touch the jewel, let alone  
  
bring it with us."  
  
"So the miko still protects it does she?" Ronin laughed.  
  
"That's right, so you'll never get it." Taji yelled.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave right now, but I'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky." Ronin  
  
laughed, throwing something to the ground.  
  
The group had to cover their eyes, as a big cloud of smoke came out. The teenagers  
  
looked up when the smoke cleared. "Where did he go." Amida asked.  
  
"I don't know. However I think he has something to do with us coming here." Mika said.  
  
"We should get back home, and maybe mom and dad can help us figure this out." Amida  
  
pointed out. "Besides we're late anyway." he added.  
  
"Good point, we should head back." Mika agreed. As they were walking, Mika asked  
  
Amida, "did you use a Kazanna?"  
  
"Yes," Amida answered looking at his left hand.  
  
"How, I mean mom and dad told me that your father's sealed up after they defeated  
  
Naraku." Mika asked.  
  
"I know. We don't know how I inherited it, I was just born with it." Amida replied.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with Ronin." Taji suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe." Amida agreed. As they walked to the village. "We never did find the  
  
vegetable did we?" he suddenly remembered.  
  
"No, and I was going to find you, before Ronin ambushed me." Mika said.  
  
Soon they arrived at the hut. "Where have you guys been." Sango asked when the  
  
teenagers came in. "Where's the vegetables I told you to get."   
  
"We were about to come back, when Mika ran into something." Taji explained.  
  
"Ran into what?" Sango asked worriedly looking over the teenager for injuries. Other  
  
than a little bit of blood on her neck, she was fine.  
  
"Not what, who." Mika said. "I was grabbed by someone, and when I flipped him over,  
  
he was wearing a baboon suit, like the one mom and dad told me Naraku wore."  
  
"Naraku?" Sango gasped. "We destroyed him years ago."  
  
"It wasn't Naraku." Taji said. "He called himself Ronin, and he's apparently Onigumo's  
  
son."  
  
" Onigumo's son." Miroku gasped coming in. "We didn't know he had one."  
  
"It's probably more likely, that Naraku didn't remember or know, since Ronin said, he  
  
was just a small boy when his father got hurt." Taji said.  
  
""Did you see anything, I mean like weapons or what he looked like." Sango asked.  
  
"He was wearing a baboon suit, like the one we heard Naraku used to wear." Mika  
  
answer. "He also must use ninja stars, because he held it against my neck."  
  
"We didn't see that" Taji exclaimed.  
  
"He had me pinned against a tree remember, before you showed up, I had got him off of  
  
me, but he was to fast for me, to hurt him." Mika explained.  
  
"Well we had better prepare for it. Before he comes back." Miroku said. Then the group  
  
started making their training plans for it. 


	4. A demon's Revenge, Ronin's helper

**Inuyasha The Next Generation**

**Part 4: A demon's revenge, Ronin's helper**

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted earlier, but I have been busy, and lack or changing of ideas certainly didn't help, but once I started on this, I knew that this would be finally part four. Thanks for you patience, and please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Taji, Mika, and Amida, as well as other new characters are owned by me.

It was ten years earlier, a child demon was upset because his mother suddenly disappeared into a child human that they had attempted to get him and his mother for dinner. Although both his mother was able to injure both, the boy had gotten away, and soon a man arrived and quickly carried the women away. Now the demon was just sitting in the tree he had hidden in, not knowing what to do. Suddenly someone appeared next to him. "Is something wrong demon?"

The demon looked over. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ronin, and I saw what happened to your mother. I can help you train so you're ready to kill that boy when you're older." Ronin answered.

"Would you really?" the demon asked. "And why, I mean you're a human, why would you want him dead in the first place."

"What his parents did before either you or the boy was born, I might tell you when you're older, but not for right now." Ronin explained.

The demon finally nodded, knowing he had no better choice. Ronin grabbed his hand and the two disappeared.

It was now the present day. Taji, Mika, and Amida had went to a nearby hot springs. The boys had to wait for Mika to get out, when Amida suddenly shivered as a memory suddenly came to him. "What's wrong, Amida?" Taji asked.

Amida looked up. "I was just thinking about something that happened to me when I was younger."

"What are you thinking about?" Taji asked.

Amida sighed, "one day, me and Okaasan had went to visit Shippo, Otousan had to go somewhere else, with Kirara, so we were walking, when we suddenly were attacked by a demon on our way back. I was only five years old I think it was, but it was the first time I used the Kazaana, because Okaasan was hurt." Amida explained, pulling off his robe top and turning around so Taji could see nasty jagged scars running down the length of his back. "I couldn't get out uninjured either, and it still hunts me today in my nightmares."

Taji suddenly realized something. "You're the one that appeared in the well ten years ago weren't you, the one that was so badly hurt from an attack, that Okaasan and Otousan didn't explain to us."

"Yeah, I can remember barely that, though not much of it." Amida said.

Taji nodded. "We never understood, Okaasan and Otousan never told us much about this era, so we don't know a lot except for certain things before we came here. They never explained how they would have known you, or why we didn't need to know what had happened to you after you left."

"I never knew about the well either, I mean I knew a few things about you guys from the stories at that age, but after I got rid of the demon, okaasan gave me a small shard of something, and told me to go into the well. After a few seconds I did, relunctantly, and I jumped into the well, and ended up in your time." He added, before pulling the top back on, however he couldn't help but notice that Mika was looking straight at him from the water.

"Amida! What do you think you're doing." Mika screamed throwing rocks at him.

"Mika, hold on." Taij said. "He wasn't looking at you intentionally, he was showing me something on his back. So he had to turn around."

"Gomen Amida, I thought you were doing what your father used to." Mika said, remembering the stories

"Well if Taji wasn't watching me so closely, I probably would be." He said whispering.

Taji bonked him on the head. "We have better hearing then humans remember."

Mika sighed. "Will you two turn around please, I'm about to get out." When the two boys turned their backs to her, she finally stood up. "Boys." She huffed quickly getting dressed. Then she got out and waited for the boys to take their turn before they left.

Ronin was waiting for his detachment to get back from following the group. He knew that the girl wanted to kill one of them for." Any news Leiko" he questioned as he saw the fire demon in the shadows.

"Not really sire, just stuff we've already know, except for that monk. He was the one who made Okaasan disappear. He even has the scars to prove it." Leiko answered.

"Of course, he's the only one of who my father cursed that inherited the curse after he was destroyed." Ronin laughed.

"I don't know why you didn't let me go after him a long time ago sire?" Leiko asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure that they're all together. Even though I can't get those demon's parents. I can still get my revenge by killing their children." Ronin laughed.

"What do you want me to do for now?" Leiko asked realizing Ronin's point.

Ronin thought for a few minutes. "Wait until tomorrow night, if I'm right then the twins will be human so they won't be able to fight." He laughed. "Then kill them."

It was now early the next evening, the sun hadn't went down completely so the group was just sitting outside. "I hope no demons or Ronin will attack anytime soon." Amida said. They had just had to fight a wolf demon earlier that day, but it was quickly dispatched, but they were all tired from it.

Taji and Mika nodded. "You're not the only one. The wolf was a tough one." Mika said.

Taji shivered, suddenly thinking of something. "Do you know what the moon cycle is tonight Amida?"

Amida thought for a minute. "I don't think there is a moon tonight, why?"

"Then let's hope Ronin never knew of Otousan's weakness." Mika said. "You know, the one when hanyou's or lower demons lose their demon blood for one night a month."

"I guess that mean's your night is the same as Inuyasha-san's then?" Amida questioned.

The twins nodded, as the sun finally went down. Taji's demon features disappeared and Mika's hair turned dark. "I hate these nights." Taji said.

"I don't blame you two." Amida said.

"I see that Ronin was right. You two are effected by the new moon." A voice said.

The three turned around to see a demon on the roof. "Who are you?" Taji asked. "And why would you know about Ronin."

"My name's Leiko." Leiko laughed. "If it wasn't for the monk over there ten years ago to kill my mother, I would have never known of Ronin."

"What are you talking about Leiko," Amida questioned.

"You certainly remember what gave you those scars on you back right." Leiko questioned, after Amida nodded. "Well she was my mother, I was watching in a tree at the time. You had left me all alone. If it wasn't for Ronin, I wouldn't be doing what I would be doing today."

"What did you expect me to do, Okaasan was hurt and I needed to get rid of it before it killed us both." Amida snarled.

"In a way it's the best thing that could have happened though." Leiko laughed. "Ronin's raised me, and trained me so I can easily kill you all." She continued, suddenly lifting a finger, and fire came out of it. It also lit up the darkness, where several other demons were behind her. She suddenly threw the ball at the trio.

The ball grew in size as it headed towards the trio, who tried to jump out of the way, but the ball collided in the ground, and the three were thrown into the walls of the hut. "Man that was a large fireball." Mika muttered, as she fought to get back to her feet.

Leiko just laughed, but Amida realized he landed just near the doorway. He quickly ran in. "What's going on out there?" Sango asked in worry, as he grabbed the Hirakotsu.

"Not Ronin's incarnation like Kagura and Kanna were, but someone who's working for him." Amida answered, before running out.

By the time he got back out, the twins were surrounded by the demons that came with Leiko. "Hirakotsu." Amida exclaimed sending the boomerang at the demons. Almost all the demons fell.

Leiko snarled at this, "You still have to worry about me you know."

"So, I can probably make you join your mother you know." Amida said, as he finished dispatching all the demons.

"Really" Leiko laughed. "Do you think I really fall for that."

Amida snarled, as he pulled open his Kazaana. Leiko didn't seemed to be affected by it, as she just pointed a finger and suddenly poisonous bugs came out from behind him. "Ah, Amida, close it, the bugs are behind you." Mika exclaimed.

Amida gasped, and quickly closed the Kazaana as the bugs were coming appearing in front of him. "Do you think you really have a chance using that, I mean really I work with Ronin, I never leave him to see you guys without at least one hive." Leiko laughed.

"So, I know how to use other weapons." Amida snarled fingering the hirakotsu.

"Using what?" Leiko laughed. "All I see is an oversized toy."

"I'll show you what it can do. Hirakotsu!" Amida exclaimed flinging the weapon at her.

Leiko just laughed as a wall of fire suddenly surrounded her and the boomerang was just thrown off. "See, I told you it wouldn't help." She said, throwing another ball of fire at the twins who were helpless to fight.

Suddenly something jumped in front of the twins and protected them. The two looked up to see Kirara protecting them. "Kirara?!" Taji exclaimed. "You shouldn't be here."

"So, that cat shouldn't help you at all." Leiko snarled. "Last time I heard from you guys was that she was pregnant, the baby should slow her down."

"Not exactly." A voice said. Miroku was standing in the doorway. "The baby's fine, she gave birth a couple of hours ago."

Of course the group knew this, however Leiko didn't. "Come on, Kirara, let's get rid of her." Amida snarled.

Kirara jumped up and Amida grabbed her fur, and pulled himself up. Leiko growled as she attempted to hit them with fireballs, which were dodged easily, as Amida aimed the Hirakotsu, and threw it after Leiko who just dodged it. However she didn't see it come back until it hit her. "He hit her." Mika exclaimed.

Leiko growled. "Leiko, leave them be, you obviously don't have any chance to fight him anymore. You'll get him next time." Ronin ordered.

"Fine." Leiko growled, and then turned to the group. "I must go, but trust me, you won't survive our next encounter." She was then surrounded by fire, and when it cleared she had disappeared.

Kirara made a landing next to the twins and Amida jumped down. "I'm sorry that you two will probably be caught up in this. This is the first time we've ever heard of that demon 10 years ago having a child."

"Don't apologize." Mika said. "Ronin's our enemy to, and if it means that we have to fight someone who has had a grudge against you for all these years, then it just means the more we'll have to kill, that's all."

"Besides, the next time she'll attack will be when our demon powers come back, then we'll really give her a fight to the finish." Taji pointed out.

Amida nodded "Thanks, both of you."

"But I do have one demand." Mika said twitching, feeling a hand on her rear. "Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled, slapping Amida across the face, and then she went into the hut.

"You deserved that you know." Taji sighed looking at Amida's reddened cheek.

"Shut up, Taji." Amida growled Then the two walked into the hut as well.


End file.
